your_guide_to_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lillie
Lillie is a 11-year-old girl who appears in episode 2 of Gabe's Alola Pokemon Adventures. She is the daughter of Lusamine and Mohn and the younger sister of Gladion. She is a student at Melemele School. She is a friend of Mallow. She will become a traveling companion of Gabe. Lillie owns a White PokeDex. In the crossover series with Digimon, Lillie owns a White/Pink D-7 Digivice and is partnered with Meicoomon. History When Lillie was a young child at age 5 or 6, she was attacked by Nihilego, an Ultra Beast. She was saved by Silvally who scared Nihilego away. Lillie revealed because of what Nihilego attempted to do to her, she became afraid and couldn't touch Pokemon. When she was older at least age 9, she still was afraid to touch Pokemon. When she was 10, Faba summoned an Ultra Beast again, Gladion, Lusamine and Ash fought to protect Lillie, but Nihilego still came after Lillie to attack her, Gladion blocked the Pokemon from attacking his sister and Nihilego was about to attack Gladion, when Lusamine threw herself in front to protect her children from being attacked and was kidnapped herself. Lillie and Gladion managed to save their mother with their friends' help. Lillie's 11th birthday soon came around and she and her friends celebrated. Pretty soon, Ash left to visit another region and Lillie was back living with her mother and older brother. After being saved by Silvally two times, Lillie loved Pokemon again and is able to touch them without being in fear. She enjoys battling with her friends too. She is very protective of her friends and her Pokemon and will do anything to protect them even if she gets hurt in the process. She first meets Gabe, Crystal, Erika, Katrese, Cilan, Mimi, and Ray when they first arrive at the school. She makes friends with Gabe instantly. Lillie reveals to Gabe that she lives with her mother and her older brother and that her father died of a tumor. When the children tour Lillie's house, she introduces them to her mother, Lusamine and her older brother, Gladion who greet Lillie's friends warmly. Team Rocket arrives and tries to steal Snowy and Lillie's Lillipup, but end up trapping Lillie in a net and rethink their plan and decide to capture Lillie instead. But Lusamine, angry to see her daughter in danger fights Team Rocket while Gladion frees his sister. Gabe helps them out by blasting Team Rocket off. Lillie soon became a major traveling companion of Gabe. She got permission from her mother to travel with Gabe and her friends. In To Catch A Growlithe, Lillie attempts to capture a wild Growlithe. But when he is stolen by Team Rocket, Lillie risks her life to save him almost getting hurt by Team Rocket. Luckily as a shadow beam was coming towards Lillie, Gabe knocked her out of the way and had her Litten, Litta battle Team Rocket saving Growlithe. After Team Rocket got blasted off, Growlithe asks to join Lillie's team after seeing her for her kindness and Lillie agrees catching a brand-new friend. In Pokemon/Zooptopia Crossover, Lillie grows a major crush on Nick Wilde, the fox even though he isn't human. When she and her friends are put in danger because of Team Rocket's stupidity, Nick saves her life revealing his crush that he had on Lillie. Before they set ways, Nick asked if Lillie wanted to join them, but Lillie gently told him that she still wanted to travel with her friends and asked Nick to join them on their Pokemon and Nick told her he couldn't because of his partnership with Judy Hopps. The friends parted ways with Nick telling Lillie that they hope to see each other again. In Lillie to the Rescue, Lillie's Pokemon are captured by Team Rocket as a ransom to give herself and her friends up. Gabe warns her not to go because it is a trap to capture them. Lillie doesn't listen thinking only of saving her Pokemon. Lillie is captured by Team Rocket who is planning on ransoming her to Gabe and her friends by giving up their Pokemon. Lillie is locked up in a cage. She attempted to escape and Jessie had her Gourgist attempt to use shadow ball on her, but Gabe and Pik deflected the attack right away saving Lillie and sending Team Rocket blasting off. In Digital World Adventures Part II, Nihilego came into the Digital World and reached for Lillie, but Ken, Stingmon, and Meicoomon fought off the evil Pokemon. Nihilego then came after Gabrielle, but she was protected by Renamon who scared the evil Pokemon back into its world. Personality Lillie is a very kindhearted, polite, and sweet girl who is nice to everyone. Pokemon & Digimon On Hand Snowy♀ This Alolan Vulpix nicknamed Snowy is Lillie's first known Pokemon. She was first seen at Lillie's house. She was confirmed female in Lillie & Growlithe: A New Bond. Lillipup♀ Lillipup is Lillie's second known Pokemon. She was first seen at Lillie's house. She was confirmed female in Lillie & Growlithe: A New Bond. Growlithe♂ Growlithe is the first Pokemon caught by Lillie. He made his debut in To Catch a Growlithe. He was confirmed male in Lillie & Growlithe: A New Bond. Rockruff♂ Rockruff is Lillie's starter Pokemon given to her by Professor Kuikui. He was confirmed male in Rockruff's Debut. Eevee♀ Eevee is the fifth Pokemon obtained by Lillie. She was confirmed female because she has a heart marking on her tail which all female Eevee have. She was given to her from Professor Oak. Zorua♂ Zorua is the third Pokemon caught by Lillie. Meicoomon♀ Meicoomon is Lillie's partner Digimon. Along with her Pokemon, Meicoomon is also traveling with Lillie. At Professor Kuikui's Lab Litten♀ Litten is the second Pokemon caught by Lillie. Meowth♀ Alolan Meowth is the third Pokemon caught by Lillie. Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Gabe's Friends Category:Digidestined Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:11-year-olds Category:Alolan Natives